Marie trempe sa plume
by Marie Sihoux
Summary: Une parodie sans prétention des fics adolescentes, qui projettent les émois de leurs auteurs dans l'univers baroque de Tolkien. Attention, malgré la jeunesse des auteurs et du public, les thèmes sont adultes… Certes, ce texte est moqueur. Mais l'auteur a commis des fan fic, et partage évidemment certains des travers brocardés ici. La critique est aisée, mais l'art est difficile!
1. Le commentaire en tête de chapitre

**Le commentaire en tête de la** _ **fique**_ **.**

Coucou me voilà pour la première fois dans mon grand _comme bac_ inédit dans la fanfictionosphère ! Précisons tout de suite qu'ici on fait la part belle au français ! Tous les termes _anglais_ – ou pire, _américains_ \- qui cannibalisent sournoisement la langue de Molière, seront francisqués1 sans pitié. Non mais !

Leïla est une héroïne que j'ai créée moi-même. Toute seule. Tout ce qui est important m'est venu par une subite inspiration : son nom, son prénom, sa taille, son _louque_ , son âge, sa famille, ses conflits prépubaires.

Cerise sous le rateau : j'ai même approfondi la cohérence chromatique de son maquillage sophistiqué mais naturel, avec les contraintes médicales induites par ses problèmes de peau. Parce qu'une _fique_ , c'est aussi beaucoup de travail.

Au passage, un grand merci à Tanyya, esthéticienne de génie mais surtout mon éditeuse et ma super-copine, pour ses conseils et son mentorat avisé (ça c'est d'elle). Bon, en réalité, Ce n'est pas son vrai nom, elle tient à rester incognito. Allez savoir pourquoi…

Dans ma _fane fique2_ , je vais raconter la vie de Leïla, en la découpant en plusieurs épisodes – la vie, pas l'héroïne, on suit un peu, allo ? Comme ça, ce sera plus facile à comprendre. Parce que c'est un peu compliqué la vie d'héroïne. Et puis découper en plein de petits épisodes ça permettra de faire de la pub à chaque épisode !

A propos d'héroïne, comme Tanyya est un peu accro à la déontologie, je tiens à préciser quelque chose de super important et qui me tient chaud au cœur – là j'ai interdit à Tannya de dénaturer ma verge créatrice3, vous sentez tout de suite la profondeur sauvage de mon style unique : cette _fique_ 2 est entièrement _drogue-laisse_ 2.

Si. Et c'est _naux houèille_ 2\. _Aiveurre_ 2\. J'ai renvoyé tous les sponsors qui m'offraient des échantillons pour être cités dans le script. Comment ça, quelle cité ? J'ai dit que je le dirais pas !

Donc je n'en dis pas plus – enfin je devrais dire, je n'en écris pas plus - pour l'instant pour ne pas _s'poiler_ 2 les ressorts cachés du scenario. Et puis j'aurais plus rien pour les chapitres à venir.

Je précise quand même disclamatoirement4 que de nombreux personnages du film Le Hobbit apparaîtront. Je n'ai pas inventé ces _issés_. Pour les novices auxquels il faut tout expliquer, ça veut dire « Invariablement Cohérent » - et non "In Character", ne vous laissez pas influencer par la perfide Albion et ses séides d'outre-atlantique – pour les personnages dont le comportement et le caractère sont en accord avec ceux de l'œuvre de base. Mais c'est moi qui leur ai restitué leur véritable profondeur psychologique.

Là je me suis arrêtée un instant parce que Tannya vient de me bâcher5. Il parait que je l'avais bien mérité… N'importe quoi ! Reprenons…

Du coup j'ai créé le nouveau concept de _Ohossé_. C'est pour « Originel Obligeamment Caractériel », véritable interprétation psychologique particulièrement poussée du personnage, et non "Out Of Character", exagération ridicule et peu crédible typiquement anglo-saxone. Ben sinon l'intrigue aurait pas été assez profonde…

J'ai hésité si j'allais me baser sur le livre ou sur le film. Mais du coup avec Tannya et sa déontologie, il aurait fallu lire le livre… Ça me gonflait et ça aurait retardé la sortie de ma _fique_ , et puis c'était pas sympa pour vous mes chéries, je pouvais pas vous faire ça !

Juste quelques indices pour faire patienter les lectrices – puisqu'on sait bien qu'aucun garçon n'est assez subtil et persévérant pour apprécier la _fane fique_ dans toutes ses dimensions.

Aragorn sera ténébreux et versatile. Ça veut dire qu'il sera beau et bronzé de tous les côtés.

Legolas sera sublimement impénétrable –c'est ce qu'il croit, mais de nombreux partenaires lui prouveront le contraire !

Elrond sera sage et pénétrant – c'est vrai qu'il va tout au fond des choses avec chacun de ses partenaires !

Fondcombe sera peuplée de beaux androgynes refoulés qui feront tapisserie jusqu'au moment où l'action les prendra. Si c'est pas du Tolkien canonique, ça !

Mais surgiront aussi de l'orient deux _hossés_ elfiques.

Je m'arrête une dernière fois pour mes petites novices – _hossé_ signifie « Officiellement Créé », et non "Original Character", comme la propagande anglo-saxone voudrait vous le faire croire. Cela désigne un personnage inclus dans l'œuvre originelle. Si vous lisez ces lignes avec intérêt, c'est que vous ne connaissez guère les _fanes fiques_. Il se pourrait donc que votre âge canonique vous empêche d'apprécier complètement la satire de ce texte… Qu'à cela ne tienne, je vais faire votre éducation…

J'introduis donc, disais-je, une sœur et un frère jumeaux, Yuri et Yahoï6, qui bâcheront7 sans pitié tous ces préjugés d'éculés –j'aurais pas écrit ce dernier mot comme ça, mais Tanyya a insisté. Elle commence à me prendre sévèrement la tête avec sa syntaxe et ses synonymes... Je me demande si elle tenterait pas, en cathy-mini et tapis-noix8, d'atténuer la saine verdure de mon style ?

Enfin bon, vous salivez déjà j'espère ? Parce qu'il faudra beaucoup de salive, sinon ça fera mal quand ça deviendra torride...

Leïla parviendra-t-elle à exprimer tout son potentiel héros-tïque? Vous le saurez quand j'aurai vingt _laïques9_ ! Bon je m'arrête, sinon mon intro sera plus longue que mes _drap-beulle10_ !

Mille millions de mille bisous partout !

Marie Sihoux.

 **Notes de l'éditeur**

1 Cette approximation lexicale ne s'avère finalement pas trop malheureuse, puisque l'ordre des franciscains s'occupa beaucoup d'inquisition. Or cette francisation sans discernement ressemble bien à une croisade anglophobe…

2 Ibidem note 1. Tanyya insiste pour préciser qu'elle trouve cette locution « Trop classe » et suggère de préciser que ça veut dire « pareil ». C'est fait.

3 Les lapsus eux-mêmes sont révélateurs de l'authenticité du style…

4 Probable écho du Disclaimer, annonce dans laquelle l'auteur distingue l'œuvre originelle de ce qui relève de sa propre création. Comme si quiconque pouvait disputer la paternité de Bilbon ou Thorin…

5 Argot français « bâcher », peut-être apparenté à l'anglais « to bash », littéralement saquer durement ou tourner violemment en dérision.

6 Genres de mangas mettant en scène des relations entre jeunes homosexuels, respectivement féminines et masculines. Là décidément, vous n'êtes pas dans le coup !

7 Cela a déjà été expliqué plus haut… On suit ou pas ?

8 License poétique, sans doute…

9 Sérieusement, vous n'avez toujours pas compris le principe? Bon, soyons magnanimes : il ne s'agit pas de brocarder le religieux et de prôner le « laïque », mais de collecter le maximum de « like », sorte de vote de tendance permanent associé à toute production de contenu, ou à leurs auteurs.

10 Le Drabble est un travail extrêmement court de fiction littéraire. Selon les acceptions il peut contenir exactement cent mots, ou s'appliquer à une histoire courte de moins de mille mots.


	2. Mon profil de rève

**Mon profil**

Yo !1

Moi c'est Marie.

Sans me vanter, c'est mon arrière-arrière-grand-père qui a inventé les fic (on disait roman feuilleton, à l'époque). Il publiait son histoire en drabbles (on disait épisodes) dans le Journal des débats. Il s'appelait Marie-Josèphe, dit Eugène Sihoux2. Mon éditeuse3 préférée Tanyya dit que ses personnages sont devenus des « archétypes de la littérature populaire » – je vous le fais en court, en fait elle veut dire des caractères4 _vingt-âge5_.

Je suis une gourmande de lecture depuis toute petite. Je dévore les classiques de la littérature internationale, dont les héroïnes ont façonné mon karma :

Candy a teinté de rose princier le prisme de mes lentilles – enfin à l'époque, c'étaient des lunettes. Depuis que je ne crois plus au père Noël, je me suis mise à croire au Prince Charmant.

Mais bon, ça suffit pas pour faire une fille moderne. Mulan m'a donné l'honneur, et Katniss le courage, sans rien renier de mon côté « fleur rose »6.

Bien sûr ce n'est jamais aussi simple. Violetta m'a initiée aux tourments du dilemme cornélien (là Tanyya insiste pour que j'explique le débat cornélien : le beau brun ténébreux ? ou le mignon blondinet à croquer ?).

Et puis Bridget Jones m'a ouvert la voie vers la maturation7. Maintenant je ne m'intéresse plus que très peu à la télé-réalité et aux émissions abrutissantes8, je préfère de loin la lecture, la visite des musées et des monuments, la musique et les arts. J'aime enrichir mon patrimoine intellectuel qui me rend encore plus intelligente voire glossy9. Mes connaissances me permettent d'évoluer tant professionnellement que personnellement et socialement. Un modèle à suivre par toute femme.10

Tout est dit. Et je m'arrête un instant parce que le paragraphe précédent me donne un peu le tournis…

Tout est dit. Sauf peut-être pourquoi j'écris.

Quand je suis arrivée dans la fanfictionosphère, je n'avais plus goût à rien. Je ne croyais plus en l'amour… et je vous ai rencontrés… et j'ai retrouvé l'espoir. J'avais besoin de changer d'air, il fallait que je me recentrasse sur moi-même, que je découvrisse qui j'étais vraiment. 11 Alors j'ai pris mon clavier, et j'ai plongé à ma recherche.

Je ne sais pas encore ce que je trouverai, fortune, gloire ou beauté ! Mais je reviendrai plus riche d'une façon ou d'une autre, ou éventuellement plusieurs. Bon, pour la beauté, toujours sans me vanter, c'est bien parti.

J'en profite pour annoncer solennellement que tous les bénéfices financiers futurs seront reversés à la fondation pour la reproduction des pandas en captivité.12 A condition qu'ils soient mariés, évidemment.

Pasque là moi, je suis ultrasingeante13 : sexualiser outrageusement des personnages que leurs auteurs avaient patiemment dotés de subtiles personnalités, c'est tendance… Affubler de pathologies innovantes, la libido des moindres figurants, c'est défoulant… Plaquer une grille de lecture sado-masochiste sur les hésitations hormonales des pré-adolescents, c'est tellement sain. Mais faire un bébé sans être marié, halte-là !

Il y a une morale sous ma sensibilité à fleur de pot14 ! J'ai des principes derrière mes lentilles rêveuses !

Mille millions de mille bisous partout !

Marie Sihoux.

 **Notes de l'éditeur**

1 Salut ! Vous l'aurez compris, ce profil s'adresse plutôt aux 'Jeuns qu'aux Alsaciens.

2 La lectrice a certainement deviné que « Sue » se prononce « Sihoux » en anglais.

3 Editrice, bien sûr. A ce propos, vous qui lisez ce profil, vous avez deux solutions : soit vous lisez toutes les notes, dans lesquelles la susdite éditrice épingle scrupuleusement les errements orthographiques et les approximations grammaticales de sa copine Marie, soit vous vous laissez porter par l'invention imagée de notre jeune plume.

4 Un anglicisme involontaire - Character- en tout cas pardonnable, puisque son ancêtre est français. L'ancêtre du mot, pas celui de Marie, quoi qu'il soit français lui aussi !

5 Vintage, bien entendu. Dans l'esprit de Marie, cette dénomination concerne tout ce qui est terriblement vieillot, désuet, c'est-à-dire tout ce qui a plus de vingt ans d'âge…

6 Oui. Evidemment. L'expression c'est « fleur bleue ». Mais enfin, vous aviez compris. Ce profil est un magnifique manifeste féministe. Donc rose. Et il fallait bien respecter un minimum le principe de cohérence. Vous vous rappelez du prisme rose, deux lignes plus haut ? Bon alors passons.

7 Marie ne manque pas de maturité, juste un peu de syntaxe.

8 J'ai quand même le droit de regarder The Voice sans me sentir coupable ?

9 Brillante ?

10 Alors là, nous plaidons non-coupables : ce passage est tiré intégralement du web : / 5-traits-de-personnalite-de-fille-mature_2. Les stéréotypes ont une longue vie devant eux.

11 A nouveau non coupables, hormis pour la concordance des temps retrouvée ! Ce passage cul-cultissime est extrait de la bande-annonce de Tini, la nouvelle vie de Violetta.

12 Marie Sihoux n'a pas encore réalisé que, sur le plan juridique, les fics sont fondamentalement inadmissibles quelquesoit le droit national. A fortiori, elles ne peuvent générer aucun profit pour leurs auteurs. Mais quand on a bon cœur, on ne compte pas.

13 Sans doute est-ce là une des licences littéraires dont est friande notre intransigeante Marie.

14 A la fortune du pot ?


End file.
